Father Vincent One-shots
by Mr. Magical
Summary: Vincent creates a device to originally destroy the robots. Yet he finds himself surrounded by robotic children that he seems to fall in love with more and more everyday as he goes through through the mishaps of keeping his murderous identity from them safe while learning to be a dad. (Oneshot series.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while!**

 **So anyway, I've been thinking about Father Vincent, and some ideas about a equal or a one-shot and I finally came up with a decision.**

 **I decided that it's probably best (For now) that I open up a Father Vincent one-shot story! That's right. No plot! Just absolute hilarious events as Vincent tries to be a good dad (Which is no easy feat with as many kids as he has)**

 **While I am intrested in writing this** **, I'm mainly opening it because there wasn't enough fluff scenes in the original story. (Kind of got a few, but by the time it happened it was too late ;-;)**

 **But aside form that, I'm giving you a little gift.**

 **I'm giving you the power to actually** ** _choose_** **your own story!**

 **In other words, if you have had a cute idea of some sort that Vincent and his family should do, you can just type it in the reviews or PM me (Anything will work) and it could be in the story! Not that I don't have any ideas, (I do. Sorry.) It's just that I'm having coming up with ideas (that and I lost my book which** ** _had_** **all my ideas T-T) but anyway, there will be a few rules such as:**

 **No rated M stuff. (Sorry older audiences/Adult-fun lovers)Not that I don't have anything against it rated M, it's just that I don't really want...that. (You know what I mean.)**

 **And...that's pretty much it.**

 **So, basically, I'll be taking those ideas (Don't worry, I'll give credit to you. I'm just the guy writing this stuff.) and writing short one-shots about them. Aside from the rated M rule, you can be as silly, goofy, scary, romantic or serious and deep as you want, anything works! You just have to submit it in that little button called "Review" or private message. I may respond a bit late since my summer is _way_ buisier than I hoped it would be, but I'll eventually respond.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to do for now, and I hope to see you in the one-shots or some other story, bye! :)**

 **PS. Sorry if this seems a bit odd or weird. I've kind of been on Hiatus for a while and trying to get out. I've been having Shia yell at me to just do it for some time-**

 **Shia: JUST DO IT! YESTERDAY YOU SAID TOMORROW, SO JUST _DO_ IT!**

 **Me: Jeeze! Okay, just shut up! the reader's already reading this anyway**

 **So...yeah...sorry if it seems kind of low quality at the moment. Hope to get better.**

 **Oh, and one more thing: The updating on this story will be a bit unpredictable and random, but I'll try to write whenever I can.**

 **That's...all I got for you.**

 **Thanks m8s, your the best, and as I said earlier, I hope to see you in the one shots or in future stories. So, have a nice day, good night, and if your a squidkid reading this, remember to _stayyyyy_ _fresh!_ :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Y u still reading?! O-o**


	2. Chapter 2- Happy Birthday Vincent

**One shot #1: Happy Birthday Vincent!**

Maggie really wanted a bigger bed, or if possible, a new room for them to sleep in.

Not that she didn't mind snuggling up with her siblings, but there was hardly any room for her to sleep. And if one of them moved a muscle, it resulted in everybody waking up.

Unfortunately, that was the situation that Maggie was in. And as cute and cuddly as it sounds sleeping with a bunch of soft warm and cuddly animals, it was quite uncomfortable.

For starters, Foxy probably had some sort of dream where he was running, because she felt his foot repeatedly kick her thigh.

She could take some of his kicking, however, after about forty-five minutes of nonstop kicking; she grew a bit annoyed by what he was doing and decided that maybe it was best to leave the bed.

 _What time is it?_ She looked around, mouth sour and eyes groggy as she searched for a clock in the room.

She found one in the nightstand to the right of the bed, which read _July 7_ _th_ _6:36AM_

 _Well….minus well start the day early…_ She thought

Very slowly, she crept out of the bed, trying to be careful not to wake up any of her other siblings, who were happily sleeping away in the bed.

However, when she got out of the bed, she saw that something was missing. Her father wasn't in there in the middle of the bed; smother by a mountain of fluff like he usually was when he was asleep. Instead, there was a giant empty spot like a missing tooth in the middle of the bed.

 _That's weird….He's usually sleeping with us at this time…._

Could Vincent have been kidnapped by a monster? It did seem likely, given that they had just fought off, like four or five in one night.

She peered outside of the corner, half expecting to see something that was of nightmares or some other creature from the darkest bowels of her mind.

He fur was on the edge as she peered over the corner, but when she looked, she only saw her father, dressed up in his usual purple coat and hat that had the words, "SECURITY" on it.

 _Oh….It's only him…._

He looked like he usually did, midnight black hair neatly trimmed, his face clear of any facial hair or acne, and drinking a warm cup of bitter-tasting coffee.

Yet….something wasn't right with him. He seemed kind of stuck in a daze as he drank his coffee in the quiet kitchen. His stone grey gaze seemed….sad. Almost heartbroken….

She didn't like how her father was in this state. She didn't think anything bad had happened to him, unless something did that she wasn't aware of.

 _Maybe he just needs some enthusiasm…._

"Good mornin' daddy!" She said cheerfully walking out of the hallway and making herself known to him.

Her father looked up from his daze and saw her.

"Oh…uh…good morning," He half-heartedly replied.

Even though she could never really tell exactly what he father was thinking most of the time. Maggie did feel like there was defiantly something wrong with him.

"Would there be somethin' wrong dad?" She asked "Ye look about as glum as a storm cloud,"

"It's just I'm still tired." He answered sipping some of the dark brown liquid "I'll probably get better throughout the day."

Now, Maggie could understand that sometimes, when somebody woke up, that the sleep didn't really make them feel any better. However, this didn't seem to be a case of normal bad-sleep problems. From Maggie's perspective, there was certainly something on his mind.

"Oh shoot!" He said looking at his watch "uh….I have a meeting soon."

"Would it be important?" She asked.

"Yes," He said standing up and drinking the rest of the coffee.

"Can I know what it's about?" She asked

"Uh…." Her father uh-d sounding a little more concerned about what Maggie said. "Its….Its full of boring adult stuff, things you wouldn't find entertaining."

"Like what?"

"Uh….taxes, financial stuff, and a bunch of other economic mumbo-jumbo."

"Wow…" She said "Being an adult sounds boring,"

"You have no idea,"

She let out a little laugh at his remark which caused a smile to crawl across his face.

"Alright Maggie," He said standing up from his chair. "I need to get going,"

"I'll miss ye!" She said hugging him, which was kind of awkward since she only stood to about his waist.

"I'll miss you too." He answered patting her on the back.

Maggie then stopped hugging him and allowed her father to go the meeting and talk about whatever boring stuff that he had planned there. A few seconds after he had left the house, she then heard the familiar sound of his car starting up and later, pulling out of the garage, leaving the house as quiet as a tombstone.

She stood in the quiet house,

 _Man…_ She thought _There'd be nothin' to do…._

And there really wasn't, until she could wake up her siblings, she was the only person in the

Her fur stood on end as she feared that there was another possible monster still left in the house.

But a few seconds later, a short yellow bear stepped into the light of the living room.

"Gooooood morning Maggie…" Goldie said as he stretched his short yellow arms and yawning

"Good morning Goldie," She answered "How'd ye sleep?"

"Oh fine…." He answered. "Hey, do you know where dad is?"

"Uh… the lad went to a meeting. Said it was important,"

"Oh…" Goldie said a bit sad "I kind of had an important question to ask him…."

"What'd that question be lad?"

"Oh-uh…." Goldie said turning a bit red, "N-nothing important."

Maggie took a moment to consider Goldie's reaction to her question about what he wanted to ask their father.

 _He's clearly hiding something._ She thought. After all, very few people are naturally red around their face, and though Foxy was, she could tell even when _he_ was blushing

 _But hey, I'll let the lad feel like he's smart at the moment._

"Do ye want to do something?" She asked shifting topics "It'd be really boring being all alone."

"I don't know…" Goldie yawned "Do you want to watch some morning shows?"

"Oh sure!"

She was about to turn on the TV to watch some of the morning cartoons, but when she looked at the couch, she saw something a little out of the ordinary there.

Right in-between the couch cushions, there was a worn, and old, black spiral notebook.

"What'd be this?" She said picking up the notebook.

"I…I think that was dad's agenda."

"What'd be an agenda?"

"It's some kind of thing where you write down the stuff your suppose to do,"

"Like a chore list?"

"Pretty much."

Maggie looked at the old book a little more and then got a brilliant idea.

 _If this is daddy's chore book…_ She thought _maybe…._

"Maybe what daddy's meeting be about is in this book!"

"What meeting?"

"The meeting he went to today," She answered

"Uh, Maggie, I admire your curiosity, I really do, and it's just that I don't think dad will like it if he sees us."

"Relax lad," She said "He'd be havin important stuff today, I doubt findin this be one of them,"

She then flipped through the old pages of the notebook until she found today's date, July 7th and proceeded to look down the page.

"Let's see…" She said reading the squiggly cursive of Vincent's handwriting "Groceries, Oil change on car, fix that weird sound in the garage, and…."

Suddenly, Maggie's eyes stopped dead on one of the entrees on the bottom of the list

"Oh….oh my…"

"What is it?" Goldie asked

"I…I could have never guessed that today was that day."

"Today was what day Maggie?"

"Today's….today's daddy's birthday." She answered "He never told us about it…and nobody ever wished him a happy birthday."

Goldie looked a bit in disbelief at what Maggie said.

"No wonder he was so glum…" she said "He didn't have anybody say happy birthday to him."

"Who didn't have nobody to say happy birthday to?" A random voice asked

Maggie looked over and saw that Chica was awake and rubbing her eyes.

"Today's dad's birthday…and nobody wished him happy birthday."

"You know what?" Chica said "I think I know what would make him happy,"

"What?"

"We should throw him a birthday party!"

"A…a birthday party? Do ye really think he'd like that?" She asked

"Of course he will!" Chica answered "If he was as upset as you say he was when he _didn't_ get one, imagine how happy he'll be when he _does_ get one!"

That idea actually sounded…pretty good. Nothing like a surprise birthday to take somebody out of the glum! And besides, imagine how much fun it would be to hide and then surprise your guest!

All of this sounded like music to Maggie's ears except there was one problem: She had no idea how to throw a surprise party.

"Uh….does anybody know how to throw a birthday party?" She asked

"I…I don't think so…" Goldie said "But…I think it's just like a regular party, only more… _suprisey?_ "

"Is that even a real word?" Chica asked

"I don't know," He continued "But I do know a few things,"

"You know lots of things," Chica complemented

"Aw thanks!" He answered "But anyway, here's what I _do_ know about surprise parties: The guest can't find out, and that this isn't going to be easy for the three of us to do."

"You really thought that we were going to do this all alone?" Chica thought

A few seconds later, the living room light turned on and revealed that there was _far_ more than just an empty living room: especially since there was eight other fluffy children very much like Maggie, Goldie and Chica that just listened in on their conversation about the current situation.

"Now…let's get this surprise party started!"

 **Time skip to 5 PM…..**

He was really having a bit of an unfortunate day.

Normally, Vincent wouldn't have to go meetings like this, but unfortunately, he didn't really have a choice.

In general, the meeting was primarily about how the government was beginning to pick up on criminals in the past, taking their houses and pinning them crimes like tax evasion and insurance fraud instead of the big stuff like murder or robbery.

For Vincent, he just tuned out most of the stuff. Mainly because he felt like he had covered his tracks so well, that very few people could actually track him down.

"Don't worry Vincent; at least you got your kids at home." Valarie said

He let out a little sneer. He had been so swamped up in events, he had kind of forgotten about his children for most of the day until she had brought them up. Almost instantly, he started imagining them probably wanting to play, eat, or ask him to answer some stupid or deep questions.

Overall, he felt like the evening of this day would be the best part of this day.

Vincent pulled into his driveway, looking far more forward to the evening than he usually was.

He was about to step out of the car when he hear Valarie say something.

"Hey, do you remember closing the blinds and turning out the lights?"

Vincent looked over at the window that showed the front porch, the one that he had to close the blinds on or else people would see his children, and saw that they were closed, which was normal, but something was odd. There was a window above the blinds that usually had light coming out of it, but it was covered with a dark cloth, blotting out the window and making it impossible to see the interior of his house.

While he usually was fine with the blinds being down, the window being covered wasn't normal. He certainly remembered not covering the window with a black cloth and knew that the children themselves were far too short to cover the window.

So…why was the window covered?

Suddenly, he remembered the rather boring meeting about how the FBI was beginning to take out operatives, and felt a haunting thought fall down his spine like somebody had dumped a snowball down his back.

Could it be…?

"Valarie," He said grimly "Arm yourself."

It appeared that she was already for an encounter like this, and had pulled out a silver pistol out of one of the many pockets in her coat.

He wasn't taking any chances either. He took his black Desert Eagle out of one of his pockets and loaded it. A few seconds later, he devised a quick plan: Go in, kill whoever was probably holding his children hostage and questioning them, and then drive away as far as he possibly can while trying to explain the situation to this.

Very slowly, he got out of the car, Valarie close behind him and crept up on his front door.

He found himself straining to hear for any foreign or odd sounds, such as gunshots, gun reloads, or something behind him than the clack of Valarie's shoes, but heard nothing.

 _I think were clear._ He mouthed to Valarie, too worried that there might be somebody leaning on the door and listening in on any possible plans

 _Do you want to open it?_ She mouthed back

 _Why me?_

 _Well it's your house..._

He made a sour face before getting the house key out of his pocket.

He crept toward the door, his body tense for any ambush or for the door to bust down from some armed man on the same side.

He slid the key into the lock and began to unlock the door. A few seconds after working on the lock, he heard the familiar click of the lock being unlocked

 _On the count of three…_ He mouthed _One…._

Before he could even count down to three, Valarie kicked open the door and pointed the gun at the empty doorframe.

He felt his nerves skyrocket for seconds, expecting bullets to rip through Valarie's body like tissue paper.

But after a few seconds of silence and not being torn to shreds, she looked back and mouthed _I think it's empty_

Vincent followed in after her in the dark house, still expecting some red dot to appear on his chest, neck or forehead any second now.

But just like what happened to Valarie earlier, nothing happened.

He continued to search the house, now only realizing how dark it really was. He could hardly see a few feet in front of him feeling like he could hurt his eyes if he tried to look harder in the dark.

 _Maybe there's a light switch…_ he thought feeling the wall near the doorway for the familiar light switch.

After feeling a cold panel for some time, he finally felt the blocky shape of his light switch.

Very slowly, Vincent flicked the light switch.

Suddenly, he heard a very loud "SURPRISE!" come at him from all around.

He hit the deck and fired a few rounds, hoping to catch his aggressors' off-guard.

He kept firing until he felt the click of his pistol running out of ammunition.

He then curled up into a ball bracing for the inevitable.

Ye the inevitable never came.

Instead, a question was asked, and not one that included his name or his criminal acts.

"Uh…dad? Are…you okay?"

He opened his eyes and found something….hard to believe.

Instead of seeing armed men in black ready to take him out, he saw his children. With a tall banner that read _HAAPY BIRTHDAYY!_ With the "R" spelled backwards. And in the middle of the room, there was large, slightly lumpy, birthday cake that had a few bullet holes from Vincent's earlier shootout with nobody.

And surrounding him, were his children, all wearing similar "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" hats (except Freddy and Goldie)

He blinked a few times and realized just what exactly he had done.

Apparently, it was some

"Oh…" He said standing up "Look, I'm…uh…really sorry about what just happened and whose birthday is it today?"

The kids looked at each other for a little bit before bursting into laughter.

"Uh….kids," He said "This is serious, who's birthday is it?"

After they stopped laughing (Which took a while)

"Yours!"

He stood dumfounded for a few seconds before realizing that today _was_ in fact his birthday.

"You…you really did this?" He said in disbelief

"Of course!" She said "You are our father after all…"

He felt something grow in his heart. Was it…pride? No…It had to be….love. That weird word that he could never really quite understand in his life.

Yet here he was, in a birthday party thrown by his children and literally turning hot while on the brink of tears from all this.

"Uh….are you okay?" Bonnie asked

"Yes," He said "I'm just fine…"

"Okay then!" Maggie said cheerily. "I guess that means we can do presents!"

He then felt his children push him in front of his couch, which had a large blanket on it.

"Okay," Maggie said "I know ye had a stressful day, so that'd be why we got ye…presents!"

She then pulled back the blanket to reveal….an empty couch.

Then again, Maggie also looked a bit shocked at the empty pile of presents.

But then her expression of shock turned into one of sour as she turned her gaze to Goldie.

"Goldie…." Maggie said through gritted teeth "Where are the presents?"

He was still for a few seconds making an _Oh Crap…._ Expression before he started bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry!" He bowled "I forgot!"

"What do you mean you forgot?" Maggie said "They'd be the most important thing in a birthday! How could ye possibly forget about them!?"

"I don't know!" He bawled

"Goldie…." He patting the bear's back trying to get him to stop crying "It's alright…To be honest I wasn't really expecting any presents to begin with."

"R-really?"

"Of course," He said "Then again, I wasn't expecting this party either."

Goldie sniffled a little before wiping away his tears.

"Group hug?" He purposed

"Group hug." He agreed. And a few seconds later, he felt the children cuddle with him. He felt every paw, hook; floppy ear and nose nuzzle and hug his body.

He really didn't have any words to describe this situation. But if he did, he probably would say something about this being one of his best birthdays _ever._

He was enjoying his hug until he heard Maggie ask a question.

"Are you sure you don't want any presents?" She asked "Maybe this time Goldie can do his job…."

"Of course not," He answered enjoying every soft cuddle and scratch that his children gave him "I couldn't have asked for anything better…."

 **End of one-shot.**

 **Well…how do you think it turned out? I mean, I didn't have to invest a whole lot of time into it, since I'm getting my groove back and typing pretty fast now….**

 **Also, this fanfic is officially one year old! One year ago, I was in bed wondering, "Man, what would it be like if the killer took care of the kids? (Brief pause) Naw, that's just stupid. Or….is it?"**

 **So…that's really how it started. I should also let you know that I really** _ **did**_ **try to get this in on July 7** **th** **, since it would be the anniversary of this fanfic (Birthday? Birthfic?) Anyway, I'm still glad you got to read this. It makes me quite happy.**

 **So Anyway, that's the first of many, many, many oneshots to come (Hopefully.)**

 **So thank you reader for reading this one-shot series, and I do hope that you enjoyed it!**


	3. 3 Take your daughter to work day

**Sorry that there was a very long blank period for this next part, mainly I just couldn't really find much time to write, and couldn't therefore actually focus on this series of one-shots.**

 **But since I seem to be having a good amount of time at the moment here on this bus, I minus well just work on this chapter while I still have the time.**

 **Apologies if this is not as high quality as I usually write.**

 **One-shot number 2: Take your daughter to work day.**

If Vincent was getting anything out of the once murderous animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria transforming into smaller (And much cuter and cuddlier) versions of themselves, he was certainly getting much better mornings than before.

He still wasn't entirely sure why the children were so insistent on cuddling with him at night, or how they are able to do it. He usually let them sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch. However, whenever he awoke at night to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water, he usually found them with him in his couch fast asleep sleeping. He would then move to his now empty bed, fall asleep, only for the same situation to happen again, but with a change in scenery.

Despite the mobility issue, the children were quite nice to be with when Vincent didn't feel like moving anymore. They offered ample body heat and did in some cases keep Vincent warm at night when he would have to get extra sheets.

Combined with the fact that work for him didn't really have any set times, it meant that Vincent could sleep as long as he wanted in his nice warm, and very populated, bed.

Today was no different than the other days from when he had acquired the children. He awoke feeling something crusty on his eyes. When he initially tried to scratch the stuff off, he found that Foxy, Maggie, Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie were all sleeping on his arm. And similarly, his right arm had both Chica and her toy counterpart/sister along with Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Golden Freddy on top of his chest.

They felt like small cats or dogs, each taking p space and appearing unwilling to move unless he gently nudged them.

Vincent felt the sting of his arms as he felt blood rushing through his crushed veins from the children. Making the morning all the more painful part of his normal everyday experience with the children.

After being able to bend his fingers a few times, he finally to started to move his arms by gently sliding them away from the children like a sneaky python until he could finally he gently picked up the golden bear on his chest and laid him down on the spot that he had been sleeping in.

He felt his feet touch the cold carpet. Rubbing his eyes to the daylight, he looked over at his watch and saw that it reading 9:34 AM.

 _Man...I need to start waking up early again..._ he thought. He grabbed some comfortable clothes and began walking towards the bathroom still half-asleep. While in there, he went about doing general things to get ready, like showering, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, shaving, and getting dressed.

He walked out of the bathroom with his jet-black hair still wet from the shower, a freshly- shaved chin free of an annoying stubble, and dark black jeans with a grey shirt.

Usually, the children were either playing, "Exploring" as Goldie referred to his adventures seeing the house and other parts that he had not been known of, or experimenting with a new breakfast. Sometimes two or all three of those things happened in the same morning.

But for this morning, something was different. He didn't hear the noise of pots moving, nor the sounds of footsteps in unusual places.

When he had opened the door of the bathroom, Chica, Toy Chica, and Maggie all stood there with an anxious look in their eyes.

He wasn't quite sure how or why they were sitting there, but he figured it could never hurt to ask.

"Um...what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Don't you know what day it is?"

"Is it somebody's birthday?" he continued

"No..." Maggie said "But it'd be _very_ important,"

Vincent couldn't think of any major holiday occurring at the moment, aside from maybe labor day. But he doubted that the children would really care about labor day.

"Alright," He said "You got me. What day is it today?"

"It's take your daughter to work day!"

At first, Vincent was certain that this was some kind of joke.

"Are you serious?"

The three girls looked at each other, then back to him.

"Of course we are..." Toy Chica said.

He felt panic begin to swell in his chest. Considering that he was a hitman, he would rather pee lightning than have the newly acquired children see how he did his job. Or, whatever he defined as work now, since he hadn't been on a new task since taking in the children.

Needless to say, he had a situation on his hands.

Luckily, his memory had very rarely failed him. And he remembered a very important thing that could get him out of this pickle

"Oh yeah..." he said "I'll go get ready. Okay?"

"Sure thing!" Chica said happily waiting outside of the bathroom.

He quickly retreated into the small room. His eyes desperate for a very important piece of paper.

 _Paper, paper, oh where art thou paper?_

He found the crumpled up newspaper that he kept whenever he had those extra-long moments in the bathroom in the trashcan next to the sink. Vincent pulled it and straightened it out.

 _Jobs jobs jobs..._ He thought scanning for anything that could be of use. After searching through pages and pages of information, he finally found that there the page.

Most of the things involved plumbing, air conditioning, installment, or some other utility job that required a resume or a apprenticeship of some kind.

He skimmed over the ad of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and focused something, anything really.

 _No. I don't really know if I can go into an ice-cream shop after THAT..._ He thought to himself flipping the page.

He continued to read through the papers seeing job after job that either didn't fit, wasn't him, or just didn't sound cool enough for a group of children.

His eyes scanned until finally his eyes fell on something that seemed more interesting than anything that he had seen on the paper.

He scratched his smooth chin, could he _really_ do that? It seemed difficult but certainly, not impossible...

 _Well...this could work..._

 **Several hours later.**

"So _this_ is what you do every day," Chica gawked.

"Yes." He said "This is my job."

"You...take care of reptiles?" Toy Chica asked

"That's me."

Admittedly, it wasn't the best plan. He was currently wearing green overalls and had replaced his nametag from Bob's, the former reptile department manger who was currently knocked out an hiding in broom closet.

While taking his children to the zoo certainly wasn't what he'd consider normal it did seem like something he could see himself doing. In addition, it seemed to make the girls happy, which made him happy as well.

The girls seemed to like almost all of the reptiles that he had shown them. With the exception of the snakes, which Chica and Toy Chica stayed clear away from. Maggie however, seemed to delight in the limbless and writhing creatures and on occasion, let one slither across her arms and touched the serpent's soft underbelly.

"Are ye sure ye don't want to touch it?" She asked holding a six-foot long python out to Chica and Toy Chica. "Its belly be very soft!"

Both of them strongly shook their heads.

"Eh, yer loss," She said giving him the snake. Vincent carried the snake, careful not to let the serpent go around his neck and placed the large reptile back into the terrarium.

"Can we please go somewhere _other_ than the snakes?" Toy Chica asked.

"Of course." He said leading them away from the limbless reptiles and into a new room. It had high ceilings that opened up to a glass dome to the bright sky above. Beneath the dome, the walls were split between two environments. One half of the room was a sandy tan color with bright lights and an occasional cactus, filled with lizards ranging from a few inches to several feet. The largest of which was a large four foot lizard labeled _North American Gila Monster._ The other half was a lush jungle with rich green leaves, vines, and branches.

Vincent himself was at a loss of words at the terrariums in front of him. He saw lizards and amphibians of many species. And even more so when he looked up to see a large plaque above them that read _Reptiles and Insects. Holding room_.

"Wow..." Chica said "This is..."

"Beautiful?" He suggested

"Not even that..." She finished, still taking in the environment.

"Now this'd be _way_ cooler than the snakes!" Maggie added.

"I'll say," Toy Chica added. "Hey sis,"

"Yes?"

"You wanna check the jungle?"

"Sure thing!" She said "Better than looking at sand!"

The two ventured off into the jungle, while Maggie went the opposite way to the desert.

Vincent kept an eye on the two to make sure that they didn't hurt themselves or do anything else that would hurt any of the other animals.

"Now what do we'd have here?" Maggie asked pressing her face against a large terrarium with a red and yellow two-foot lizard with spiky spines and scales.

"Oh, that," He said reading the zoology information on a card nearby the terrarium Maggie was looking at "That's a bearded dragon."

She let out an _ohh_ as she saw the two foot lizard turn its diamond-shaped head toward her.

"Can I train it to spew flames at me foes like a real dragon?" Maggie asked

"Uh...I don't think so." He told her. "it think it's just called a dragon because it is."

"Well...that'd be a bummer." She said sadly. "It still looked cool anyway."

On the opposite side of the room, he heard a huge _WOAH!_ From what he could assume was Chica. Vincent did not know it if was out of awe or terror, but he rushed over to her, quickly changing from the desert environment to the jungle terrain on the other side.

She was standing in front of a terrarium, her grubby yellow feathery finger pointed at the glass.

"Look at those things!" She said pointing to something in the terrarium.

Vincent bent over and looked and saw an empty terrarium filled with leaves and thorns. But upon closer examination, he saw that the terrarium wasn't empty at all: he saw the leaves move with preying arms and spiny legs, and the thorns climb up the branches.

It was a few seconds that he could make out that he was _not_ staring at just leaves.

"Their bodies match the background!" She said "Do you know why they do that?"

"Camouflage," He answered "They want to be safe from predators, so they change their appearance to make them look like their surroundings..."

"But...why?"

He shrugged "Science," he answered

It was probably the worst answer he had ever come up with, right up there to the excuse of telling somebody to do something "Because I said so"

Despite his crappy excuse, that seemed to make her even more attracted the bugs. She moved from her current terrarium to another one where she tried to pick out any other bugs that were camouflaged from her large violet eyes.

Toy Chica seemed to be getting in on this as well.

"Man..." She said "Look at that thing."

He looked over her shoulder and saw that Toy Chica was mesmerized by several turtles.

"Do you like them?" He asked her.

A smile creeped across her face as she then proceeded to make an _awww_ as one of the turtles looked at her with its small head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." She said "But it's kind of... _cute!"_

He felt a tug on his shoulder and saw that Maggie was standing next to him with her eyes filled with amazement.

"Ye know dad, I think I know what else I'd like to be when I'd grow up."

"You do?"

"If I'd not be a pirate, I'd like to be a vet," Maggie said "Just like ye!"

"Aww..." He said "That's cute."

"I always thought all reptiles were like snakes," Chica said with her eyes glancing back at the praying mantis "But I guess I was wrong."

"I think I can say I was wrong to." Toy Chica added "I never realized just how _cute_ turtles can be till today!"

He once again felt that odd delight as he saw his children happy. It was as if somebody had set a small flame deep in his cold-blooded body.

He almost seemed to tune out to the world, with the exception of his children's delights in the reptiles, until he felt somebody shake his shoulder.

"Hey!"

Vincent glanced back into the world, and saw a short, well-built, man with slicked black hair shake his shoulder.

"Who are _you?_ " The man asked.

"Me?" Vincent asked "I'm a replacement."

"Replacement?" The man asked

"Bob called sick today," he said "He said he got salmonella from the reptiles or something like that,"

The man scratched his chin the signs of skepticism clearly not giving way to Vincent's ideas.

"I don't know..." he said "I remember seeing him today this morning. In fact, I remember that he bought coffee not too long ago..."

"Eh, it happened afterwards," he lied "He called at about ten to complain about his stomach acting up. A few minutes later, I move from checking security tapes of animals to checking reptiles."

"And what are these...children?" The man questioned, raising an eyebrow at Maggie, Toy Chica, and Chica.

"Their kids," he whispered "They like to dress up. I tried to let them stay at home, but you know, take your daughters to work day..."

The man looked at the children, who in response waved back to the man.

"Uh, we got a situation in the re-"

He didn't wait for the guy to finish the rest of his sentence. Vincent quickly stepped forward and punched the man square in the temple. The employee fell to the ground clutching the side of his head, which was met by a kick in the gut from Vincent.

He let out a low groan before he stopped moving. He doubted he had killed him with one punch and one kick, but it was certainly enough to knock him out, or at least, keep him down for a few minutes.

Both the children and him stood in the empty room, nothing but the sound of chirping, screeching, and buzzing bugs in the terrarium filling up the void of sound.

"Dad?"

"Don't worry Maggie! This is normal!" he said slipping on some brass knuckles and looking for any other bystanders.

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah!" he said feeling that he had maybe a few minutes before some security decided to show up "Now uh, this is the part of the day were we go home!"

"But we just got here..." Toy Chica complained

"Hey, we can always go back!"

He quickly herded the three girls out of the reptiles, out of the zoo, and later, into his car. Vincent stepped on the gas and proceeded to drave as far and as fast away from the zoo as he could.

He felt a sigh of relief as he saw several police cruisers flash down the highway. He figured they were gfoing to the zoo, where he had removed any footage of him being there and had knocked out some guy who had gotten suspicious of him and his children.

He sighed. This day had gone horribly.

 _Perhaps we can watch a movie or something to keep them from asking about the job..._ He thought as he continued to accelerate down the highway towards his home _Yeah...that's proablay good..._

He got off of an exit and proceeded to stop at a red light. And just as he did, the children started talking.

"Um...dad..." Chica asked.

"Yes?" He answered

"I know this sounds weird but, did you actually work there?"

 _Answer quickly, and answer practically_ he told himself.

"Look Chica, I have a lot on my mind and-"

Suddenly, Vincent had realized the gravity fhis mistake: He had looked _directly_ at Chica, her Toy counterpart, and Maggie's eyes.

All large. All hungry for the truth.

Suddenly, his collar felt itchier than usual, the red light seemed to drag on for what seemed to be an eternity. And this heavy silence in the car only seemed to make these adverse conditions even worse.

No amout of lie training or False practice could get him out of this jam.

He sighed. He hated when children gave him that look.

 _Well..._ he thought _The truth was going to come out eventually. Besides, if I tell the now, maybe I'll be a6ble to convince them of my innocence somehow..._

"The truth is..." he said "I don't actually work there."

"No..." He said "I...I know your going to be ashamed of me when I say this, but my job is-"

"Don't worry dad, we know what your job is."

Vincent had proceeded to turn into the breakdown lane of the road and slam the breaks.

Fear quaked up his body at what the children had just said.

"Y-you do?"

They nodded.

 _Oh no..._

He could feel the color of his face beginning to drain away. How could they have found out? He was _absolutely_ sure that there was nothing that could be used against him.

"What?" he asked

"Why, yer job is to be our dad of course," Maggie answered "And in this lassie's opinion, there not be anybody better than ye,"

He blinked a few times at her response.

"Come again?" He asked

"D-dad," Chica said "I think what Maggie was trying to say was that even though you may think that being our dad is boring. We think it's the best job in the world."

"And I know that sometimes it can be totally boring," Toy Chica added "But we love you. And besides, who wouldn't love your job? You get to be an awesome dad and punch whoever says you aren't! "

While Vincent felt that he should correct her, he felt that perhaps it was in their best intersects to leave them in the dark about his motives for punching that guy

"I mean," She continued "Who wouldn't want to have your job? Where you get to be around us all the time and get to be nobody but you?"

Vincent parked the car in front of his driveway and proceeded to turn off the car.

"You kids..." He said

"D-did I say something?" Toy Chica asked

"No..." He said "In fact, you said the right thing."

"Aww..." Maggie said "Group hug?"

"Group hug,"

He then picked up the three girls and proceeded to give them a great big hug and he kept hugging them finding it hard to part with these children who just viewed a failure as a part of daily life.

He even let a few tears fall. Small, manly tears of joy and not of sadness as he lived this rare and valuable moment.

"Uh...you can stop hugging now." Toy Chica commented.

"Sorry..." he said letting the girls down and wiping any trace of his manly tears while he was at it.

Upon placing the kids on the car seats, he heard a deep rumble come from one of the children.

"Oops..." Chica said "I guess I'm hungry..."

"Yea," Maggie added "Now that I think about it, what's for dinner?"

He scratched his smooth chin, and pulled an idea of his mind about as far back as the frozen pizzias he stole from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

"Who's interested in pizza for dinner?" He asked

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! It was kind of hard to imagine what other kind of job Vincent would take if he wasn't a night guard, but I always thought that his personality made him close to a snake or reptile handler at a zoo (Or maybe that's just because I used to handle some of them...)**

 **Apologies for the month-long wait and the rather corny ending.**

 **Anyway, thanks for readin' and I hope you had a great thanksgiving!**

 **Hope to see you next time,**

 **Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Vincent's Christmas

**Christmas. (Takes place when the children are unaware Vincent is their killer. So...about Chapter thirty-ish)**

For the most part, Vincent kind of seemed to let Christmas roll over whenever it came around.

He usually didn't have any family members to celebrate for...reasons he wished to keep silent. So the holiday just never seemed to be as _huzzah!_ To him as it was to other people.

And that's just what had happened that day. Throughout the eve, he could hear the excited talk of the children and how they would get gifts just gave Vincent a sour feeling throughout the day. Luckily, he played along with the excitement, and none of the children seemed to catch on about his feelings on the holiday.

"I can't wait!" Bonnie said "This year's gonna be awesome!"

While he was suppose to be happy that the children had each other, he just felt _awful_. More likely, he felt that he had a painful headache and a queasy feeling his in stomach. He tried to mask his pain, but in doing so, he kind of forgot about the conversation

"Uh...dad?" Bonnie asked

"Sorry Bonnie," He said "I'm not feeling too hot. I think I'm going to take a nap."

The bunny lowered his lavender ears.

"Alright then..." he sighed as he walked away to play with his toy counterpart.

After that, Vincent retreated to his room. Maybe resting would clear his head up a little. Or at least, make this rather powerful and annoying headache of his go away.

He flopped right on the bed with what he was wearing, and almost instantly, he started to feel better

 _Wow..._ He thought _This. Feels. AMAZING!_

He moved around a little bit to try and get more comfortable, and after managing to get in a comfortable position on his side, he began to feel even sleepier.

 _Maybe a quick nap will help out..._

He closed his eyes inhaled one deep breath after another. Enjoying the warm comfort of his bed as those painful feelings from earlier seemed to vanish off.

He didn't know how long he lied there, but suddenly, the air around him was...cold?

Vincent opened his eyes and saw that he _wasn't_ in his bed anymore. Although he couldn't see much from his groggy eyes, he could feel that he was _outside_.

He shivered as he felt the still winter air prick his skin.

 _W-w-here am I?_

Vincent rubbed his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of town square. At least, what he hoped was a town. The office buildings were closed with their windows shut, giving this town a ghostly and empty feeling. A grey concrete ceiling of clouds hung overhead while gentle flurries fell from the sky, causing a thin blanket of snow to cover the roads, empty offices and the town hall in general.

There was no light save for a few streetlamps, the holiday lights wrapping those lampposts, and the large Christmas tree in the center of the town, giving a strangely warm glow on the cold winter night.

There was something about this place. Something that seemed just out of reach from his memory...

 _Why does this place seem so familiar..._

Vincent knew this place.He _knew_ that this town. But he couldn't quite understand where or when it was from, just that he knew he had seen it in the past.

 _Maybe there's somebody here..._ He thought _I hope so, I need to figure out just what's going on here...After all, nobody falls asleep and wakes up in the middle of a cold town without something strange happening._

He started to walk, careful to avoid some patches of ice starting to develop and when he turned the memorial statue in the middle of the town square, he saw that somebody _was_ here with him.

On a bench facing the stone monument, a child sat with his hands tucked into his grey sweater. At least, he thought it was a child. As he got closer to the person, he saw that it was actually a teenager in his late years or young man in his early twenties.

He walked to the person, hearing his shoes crunch in the thin snow and ice until he was about a few feet away from him. And as he got closer to him, he felt that he _knew_ this person. Just somewhere, this town, this sky, and this teenager somehow were familiar...

When Vincent finally sat down on the bench next to the the teenager, the young adult finally seemed to finally notice how he was close to him, and he looked up. His long black hair parting ways to a stone and tombstone grey eyes.

"Who are you?" The teenager snapped.

"W-William." He lied recalling an old pseudo-name "William Afton. And who are you?"

"Nobody of importance," He sighed "I bet you have a family waiting for you."

He was taken back how bitter this kid sounded. But nonetheless, he needed information.

"I do."

The young adult continued to glare at him.

"Then why aren't you leaving?"

He was still amazed by this kids' bitterness. Yet...it seemed all the more familiar to him...

"I don't know," he said "I was enjoying a nice walk and saw you sitting on this bench. And I felt that you were kind of lonely.

"So you're walking around when flurries are coming down?"

"Snowing is a rather pretty scene," He answered "At least, it looks less suspicious than sitting on a bench all by yourself."

"Suspicious?"

"You're sitting by a bench in the middle of a closed town square on a holiday when most people are indoors." He said "Usually doing that gives the feeling that you're planning something..."

The teenager continued to stand there on the bench. His breath coming out in white puffs while his body shivered.

"Well, I hate to your bubble Mr. Afton, but I'm just sitting on this bench all by myself."

"Are you sure, I'm sitting next to you,"

The teenager made a flat and even colder face than before.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"I'm just concerned about your well being," Vincent answered him.

"Well...I hate to bother you again, but I'm enjoying myself on this bench just fine."

"Don't you have a family?" he asked

He didn't answer.

"Do you or do you not have a family?"

The teenager remained silent. His tombstone grey eyes in his sockets making a silent yell to leave him alone.

 _That glare..._ He thought _It's so familiar...why do I feel like I've seen that?_

"This is a yes or no question." He said trying to re-establish his authority.

The teenager remained as functional and cooperative as before.

"Look, I need an answer or else I'm calling the po-"

"Yes." He said

Vincent was a bit relieved after finally squeezing out an answer from this guy.

"Yes?" he asked him.

"Yes." He answered "I had a family,"

"Had?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Had." He said "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me haven't you?"

"N-no." He replied "What rumors are there about you? I'm certain not all of them can be true..."

The teenager seemed snicker at what he had said and how he was uninformed about this.

"You see, the rumors about me are that I I killed my parents,"

Vincent blinked. Taken back by such a nasty rumor.

"They do?"

"Yes," He said, his grey gaze guided in Vincent's eyes "You see, those kids think I killed my mother, father and godfather,"

It hit him like a brick wall.

He remembered this kid. He remembered that there was only one kid from his memories who had both parents and godparents killed. He suddenly knew when this was and where it was too.

Suddenly, everything seemed to be in ultra high definition, with every atomic detail painfully sharp and crisp.

He found himself processing everything for a few seconds before he answered.

"Don't worry," he answered "I know the difference between what's true and what's not,"

The teenager turned his once outward gaze to him.

"You do?"

"Yes," He answered. "I know what you're dealing with."

The teenager still looked doubtful.

"Prove it, tell me what _really_ happened." He said

"Aright..." Vincent said, gathering up the courage to say the obituaries "Your mother was the first to die. She died of pneumonia a few weeks after your birth. But then again, you don't remember. You were a baby and hardly knew what was going on at the time."

Suddenly, the Teenager's eyes widened at Vincent had said.

"I also know that after your mother's death, you were sent to your godfather's house instead of your genetic father's house, since he had hated that woman. I know that he worked for the FBi and he loved you very much. But he died too, this time by a gang when he was getting too close to some answers.

The teenager suddenly had a look of terror grow on his face. Vincent found it difficult to name the dead, but he kept going

"And your most recent death of course, was that your actual father died in a gas leak accident a few years back. But of course, you hated your father, so the story of the gas leak killing him may or may not be true. For all we know, he might be the actual person you may have killed..."

The teenager's eyes snapped open and he scooted a few feet away from him.

"H-h-how do you know all of these things Mr. Afton?" he asked in a squeaky and scared voice.

"Trust me," He answered "I know all about you Vincent Richardson."

It felt weird, calling himself in the third person. But nonetheless, this _was_ him. More accurately, this was his teenage self from long ago. From a time where Vincent thought he didn't need anybody and that he was better off alone and away from the world.

And upon finding this out, Vincent realized now what this was: It was a memory. This place was the old town square of the town he grew up. In fact, if his memory served him correctly, he ran away from the town at this night, trying to follow the moving Valarie and hopefully try to get hired into his friend's new company: Fredbear's family diner.

The younger Vincent suddenly seemed to be terrified of this older one, and even scooted a few feet away from him.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me." He said "Share your thoughts, I would like to know what you're thinking."

His teenage self looked around to see the town was as deserted as it had been since the unexpected arrival, and moved a few feet.

"How do you know this much about me?"

"I have my sources. Now, why are you spending Christmas all by yourself Vincent," He asked, sounding very strange since he was technically referring to himself in the third person.

The teenager seemed to be less scared, now that he was a comfortable distance away from Vincent.

"I just told you," he said "I have nobody."

"Nobody? I know that's a bad lie."

"A lie you say?" His younger self asked "Then name somebody, since you seem to be an expert of my life Mr. Afton, name somebody who I could possibly spend Christmas with."

Vincent put his cold fingers on the stubble on his chin thinking it over for a few seconds.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" He answered back "You could spend Christmas with your...your..."

As he tried to finish his sentence, he remembered the children. He remembered Valarie.

He remembered how none of them were related. And how they had all gathered under Vincent's small and crumbly condo.

Sure, they weren't family (He would consider them the farthest things away from family) but they were close enough to him to be his family. And after all, isn't Christmas better when celebrated with your loved ones?

Vincent now realized just. And he realized just how much of a fool he had been earlier today, brushing off this holiday when he could have done something great. Probably, something memorable...

"You can spend Christmas with your friends." He finally answered

"My...friends?" He asked

"You can't keep living like this," He said "You need people. Everybody does. We all want to be alone, but not forever."

He looked over and saw that his teenage self was still confused.

"What I'm saying is that I'm sure your friends will welcome you for their Christmas."

He then saw the teenager give a face of understanding, followed by something he hadn't seen nor though the young adult was capable of: Smiling.

"B-but how can I show up? I don't have a gift..."

"Trust me." He answered to himself "You arriving there will make them happy enough."

A new change seemed to overcome the teenager. From when he was as first gloomy to scared and startled, and from scared and startled to joy and possibly, hope. Which was something Vincent knew wasn't all that common in this time of his life.

"Thank you Mr. Afton," He said standing up "Y-you have no idea what this means..."

"I think I can get the feeling..." He said "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

The younger self then ran out onto the street, then he took a right and vanished from his view, leaving Vincent all alone on the bench in the cold.

He shivered a little bit, since he not brought gloves into whatever this place is.

"Perhaps it's not too late..." He thought looking up to the dim lights "Just...perhaps..."

Suddenly, Vincent heard a voice...a voice that kept saying "Vincent, Vincent..."

 _Vincent...Vincent..._

"Vincent...Vincent! Wake up you stupid idiot!"

He opened up his eyes only to find everything blurry and out of focus. He rubbed his groggy eyes a few times and saw that Valarie was standing over him on his bed dressed in a black overcoat.

"What Val?" He asked while yawning.

"Do you know what day it is!?" She yelled.

"It's Christmas eve, so what?"

He remembered the dream.

Suddenly, Vincent realized just how dire the situation is.

"It's...It's Christmas eve!" he answered more awake and panicked than he had been earlier.

"And in case you haven't noticed, it's six PM, and we don't exactly have all the time in the world for you to take a nap!" She yelled.

He jumped out of bed. Luckily, he had taken his nap in his clothing, so he didn't really have to change, save for putting on a black overcoat for the unpleasant weather.

"You have their wish lists right?" He asked

"Wish lists?" He asked "What wish lists?"

"The wish lists," Valarie said "You know, the ones the children made..."

He found himself rubbing the sides of his head for a few moments before he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah..." He said "Sorry...I didn't collect any."

"You didn't collect an- ffffffffff..."

Suddenly, Valarie started to turn a shade red, most likely from anger, as she tried to to cuss too loudly.

"You know what? That's okay..." She said sighing "We can make do without wish lists..."

"On the contrary." He said "I think it's better to celebrate this holiday Christmas without a list."

"Um...Why?" She asked

"You get surprised better," He said "It also puts some more meaning into the gifts as well..."

"And how would you know?" She asked

"Like I said." He said "I enjoy Christmas without a list. After all, the few Christmases I did have, I was pleasantly surprised by the gifts since I didn't have a wish list, and what better way to make my kids happy than with a total surprise they never saw coming?"

He saw something flash in Valarie's eyes. Perhaps a bit of pity because he had brought up his earlier life or regret how he could never really have a complete Christmas experience. But nonetheless, that was quickly replaced by a chuckle.

"Yeah...I guess that does make you pretty

"So...we just have to get some gifts?"

"Yep," She said "And if there's anything else you want to do, let me know,"

"Sure,"

He started getting ready, which wasn't considering that he needed to get a jacket, his essentials like his wallet, phone, and weapon. And as he got ready, he realized that there was something he _had_ been wanting to do for some time.

"You know, I think I'll go to church tonight. I haven't been to mass in a while...I probably should go more often..." He said putting his wallet in his pocket and his gloves on.

"If that's the case, then we should get going." She said, cracking a smug smile.

He loved it when she did that.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He answered back.

 **One day and one Christmas Eve mass later.**

"I still can't believe that you were able to pull that off." Valarie said.

"Neither can I, but I'm glad that we did,"

Vincent was standing on the sidelines in his bathrobe, sipping his coffee with Valarie and just enjoying a good lazy morning as usual.

The only difference between this lazy morning and the previous ones however, was that this morning the children had waked Vincent up early (By early, they woke him up at about four thirty) Luckily he didn't mind waking up early: he usually woke up at about five thirty and didn't fall asleep.

The morning of course, was consumed with Christmas presents being opened by the children. He had tried to be at least creative with his gifts. He had gotten Foxy some ropes and a Manuel for _Common knots for sailors_ while for both Freddy and Teddy, he had gotten them a karaoke machine. For Golden Freddy, he had gotten him a magic set while both Chicas got a cookbook on 100 of the greatest bakery dishes ever made, and both Bonnie and his toy counterpart unwrapped their gifts to find some ukuleles (The guitar was too big for their size so he settled for the next best thing.)

But that didn't mean that there were a few gifts that he and Valarie were a bit unaware of. Such as, how each child had managed to get one white present with red ribbons that just read _From nobody_ and were slightly random: Freddy had gotten a microphone, Goldie a microscope, Chica a knife (Which made him question who was sending these gifts), Foxy and Maggie both obtained cutlasses made for children their size (At this point he just gave up and let the cards fall where they may) and for both Bonnie and his Toy counterpart/brother, the two bunnies got some ukulele string.

Vincent meanwhile didn't really seem to mind the mysterious gifts or where they came from: he and Valarie were happily standing by the sidelines, letting the children enjoy their gifts.

He sighed. He had not gotten a gift yet, nor could he get one for Valarie, since she had been with him for the entirety of the trip.

"I'm sorry if we didn't get anything out of it," He said.

"Hey relax, I'm just glad they're happy," She said "And I don't know why, but whenever they're happy...I'm happy..."

"Welcome to my world," He said sarcastically.

She let out a small laugh.

He then looked down to see his children lined up around him with their large colorful eyes, all full of some desire.

"Um..." He said "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The children looked at each other for a brief moment before looking to him.

"We...we thought you might like this,"

He saw Bonnie lift up a poorly wrapped box covered in much tape.

"Thanks guys." He said picking it up and feeling the weighty object.

"Do you want me to open it?" He asked

"Have ye really forgotten what day it'd be dad?" Foxy asked

He unwrapped the mostly tape wrapping paper and saw just why it had been so difficult to wrap.

The gift was a mug.

Personally, he still didn't have high hopes. Maybe he could drink his coffee out of it, but for the most part, it looked about as plain as any mug that he had seen.

"Turn it over," Foxy said tapping his hook on the back of the mug.

He rolled it over and found that it read _#1 Dad_ written in blue letters. And upon further inspection he saw that inside the cup there were some sticks of butter labeled _Irish butter_ on the paper.

 _A mug and some exotic butters..._ He thought looking over the gifts _I don't know why, but_ _I can see I'm having coffee and toast in the near future._

Normally, anybody would have felt cheated or at least pretty corny about getting gifts like this. But considering the circumstances that Vincent had with these children, he couldn't have imagined anything better.

"Thank you kids..." He said "This makes me feel ways that I just can't really describe..."

"We also got something for Mom too!" Toy Chica said giving Valarie a box wrapped in green paper.

He looked over at Valarie's gift from the children and she too found that she too got a mug as well. With the only difference being _World's best mom_ written in pink letters and she got some cinnamon sticks instead of butter.

He couldn't help but sneer a little.

"What are _you_ laughing at?"

"Nothing." He said "Just enjoying the today."

"How do you think this is going?"

He looked over to the children - _his_ children- and felt that warm and fuzzy feeling growing in his chest.

"Better." He smiled "Better than I ever thought it would be."

 **The end.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little holiday special. I apologize if this seems rushed and or sloppy, if there weren't any cute scenes, or if it just downright put you in a bad mood. Either way, sorry if this upset you.**

 **If you do celebrate Christmas, I guess this is my gift to you (Yeah...let's go with that) and I hope you have a great holiday!**

 **If not, that's okay! You get a chapter and a nice relaxing day too!**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope to see you in the next one-shot!(assuming you're reading from Father Vincent one-shots...if not, then that's cool.)**

 **So until next time,**

 **Stay magical my friends.**


End file.
